Men's Night
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Since Amenadiel has lost his wings and realizes he is getting weaker every day, his life has been thrown out of joint. He is depressed and withdrawn. Something Lucifer no longer wants to accept and he decides to take matters into his own hands and help his brother. Of course in his own way...


_**First things first:  
I DON'T OWN LUCIFER! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

 **SPOILER ALERT!**

 _I have almost forgotten that this story existed. Oh my.  
Didn't even know I translated this.  
But here it is now and since it has been such a long time that I shared anything Lucifer-related..._

 _I have had so much fun writing this. I hope you will like it as well._  
 _I would love to see such a scene in the show one day haha._

 _And I am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._  
 _Hopefully there won't be too many errors in here, since this was a pain in the a** to translate, I can tell ya!_

 **Please enjoy it and I would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much!  
Comments keep my motivation up to keep writing and posting my stuff.**

* * *

 **Men's night**

For an angel, there was nothing worse in this world than losing his wings.  
With the exception of Lucifer of course, but he was so or so a different kind of angel.

For many other angels, however, the mere thought of losing their magnificent wings was a nightmare and Amenadiel was one of those angels who didn't even want to think about losing their wings.

But it had happened.

When he had looked into the mirror one night and looked at his wings, it had been like a slap in the face when he saw how the first feathers fall off his beautiful, dark wings. It had gotten worse over the next few weeks. He had felt his strength slowly fading, had seen the condition of his wings worsen and, in the end, almost every feather had fallen off. The sight of his wings made his heart cramp and nearly drove him to the brink of madness. When he was alone, he let out all his pain, but when he was among people or even at Lucifer's Club, he tried not to show it, but Lucifer could see beyond the facade he was trying to maintain, could see how bad he was feeling. Even Mazikeen could see that Amenadiel was tormenting himself more and more with the loss of his strength and especially with the loss of his wings and even if she would never admit it aloud, but this sight hurt her in her otherwise dark heart. She liked Amenadiel and she didn't want to see him so depressed, but there was nothing that she could have done to help him. At least that's what she thought.

But Lucifer had other plans in mind for his brother...

The former Lord of Hell also wanted to implement said plan a few days later.

He had invited Amenadiel to his club, which was far from pleasing the angel and Lucifer clearly had to do a lot of persuasion to lure him there. But in the end he had made it and now the fallen angel sat at his counter and blew tribulation. As every evening actually. But Lucifer didn't want to keep it that way and he sat next to his brother and put a glass of his most expensive whiskey in front of him on the tabletop, which Amenadiel only looked at skeptically before he shoved it away.

"I don't drink such a thing," he grumbled, not even looking at Lucifer. His eyes were fixed on the wall behind the counter and it seemed he was not really present. Whatever was going on in him, it really had to be something bad. Lucifer could understand that it was a shock to him to lose his wings so suddenly, but that was not the end of the world after all. An angel could live without his wings. He was the best example for that anyways. But Lucifer also knew that not all angels dealt so casually with their fate and Amenadiel was clearly one of those angels.

But he wouldn't be Lucifer if he didn't manage to lure Amenadiel out of his reserve and make him such a nice evening that he forgot his damn wings for a few hours.

"Maze? How about you leave me and my brother alone for a moment? Go and take care of our other guests next door."

The young demoness raised an eyebrow questioningly and wanted to open her mouth and ask what Lucifer meant, but the stinging look of the devil kept her from doing so and she preferred to bow to his will. She nodded her head and quickly left the counter, disappearing a little later through the door that led to the front of the club, and from where the loud techno music came to them.

Humans actually knew how to enjoy themselves, unlike one certain angel…

A thought that made Lucifer grin and he turned all his attention back to Amenadiel, who was still staring silently at the wall in front of him. He winced as Lucifer patted his shoulder vigorously and turned his head toward him. The grin on his brother's lips widened and something began to sparkle in his eyes, which Amenadiel didn't like, but he tried to ignore it and was about to take his eyes off Lucifer again and back to the wall in front of him. But the Lord of Hell gave him no chance to do so and he pulled Amenadiel from his barstool as well.

"Hey! What are you doing Luce?" he protested immediately and he tried to free himself from Lucifer's grip, but he didn't let up so quickly, just laughed and pulled him to the leather couches that stood near the large panorama window, that offered an outstanding view over L.A..

"Sit down and relax," he said in an almost commanding tone and without waiting for an answer he pushed the fallen angel onto the sofa, turned away and walked back to the bar. Only a short time later he was sitting opposite of Amenadiel. In front of the two stood a big bottle of alcohol on the table and Amenadiel didn't want to know what it was. Looked like something self-made. That was so typical of his brother!

"I will not drink that for sure!" he growled as he saw how Lucifer poured a generous portion of the clear liquid into his glass and set it down in front of him. He poured himself a glass of it and emptied it all in one go, before grinning at Amenadiel again and leaning back in a relaxed mood.

"You have to relax a little bit. Just look at you: Sitting here like a heap of misery. Have a little bit of fun in your life, Amenadiel."

"Fun? How am I supposed to have fun after all what happened?"

"Hey, keep calm. I know what happened to you and yes, it's shit, but do you know what? The world will not end because of this."

"Your world, Lucifer, but my world is already ending."

"And there he is again: The boring angel, who just doesn't want to see that there is more on our father's world than wings or heavenly powers. I manage well without both. Well, sometimes I cheat a bit, but that doesn't matter. What I mean by that is that you have to relax. Have a glass with me and have some fun."

"You know that I don't drink alcohol."

Again Lucifer grinned this ironically devilish grin.

"There is a first time for everything. Come on Amenadiel. Do it for me. Just a little sip. After that you will feel better."

"I think so less. Why should alcohol make me feel better?"

"If you don't try it, you'll never know. Come on now. What have you got to lose?"

That was indeed a legitimate question.

What did he have to lose if he tried it?

In that sense, he had already lost everything he ever had and loved...

Lucifer watched as he thought hard about what he should do now and when his decision had been made, that sparkle crept back into his eyes, as Amenadiel stretched out his hand toward the glass and briefly studied the clear liquid, before he emptied the glass in one go. His throat seemed to catch fire, as the alcohol spread in his mouth and Amenadiel grimaced in disgust, making Lucifer laugh and he poured some more into his brother glass.

"By our father! What is that stuff?"

"It's good, isn't it?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it good."

"I have to admit that you have to get used to the taste, but its effects will make you forget everything that has happened in the last few months. Trust me."

What exactly that meant Amenadiel didn't know, but he started to become cautious at these words.

"What do you mean by that?"

Lucifer grinned again.

"You'll see if you drink one more with me. Don't worry, there is no poison in it. People often drink this stuff when they want to have fun."

Amenadiel remained skeptical, but he said nothing more and eventually he resigned to his fate, because he knew his brother very well. If Lucifer got something into his head, he would do it, no matter how long it would take. So he finally gave up and drank three more glasses and with each glass he felt the intoxicating effect of the alcohol more and more in his body. He became indeed calmer and more open-minded and soon he was laughing together with his brother, making fun of him and indeed forgetting that once those magnificent wings had been on his back...

When Lucifer leaned an hour later with Maze at the bar, which made up much of the party area, he couldn't get rid of this broad grin anymore. Maze, on the other hand, had a slightly distraught expression on her face, as she could no longer avert her eyes from the spectacle that was taking place on the dance floor just a few feet away from them.

"What did you do to him?" she asked, almost screaming Lucifer in the ear to drown out the loud music around her.

The devil just grinned a bit wider and took another sip of the whiskey he held in his hand.

"I would call that a successful men's night, don't you think so too, Maze?"

The demon just sighed and clapped her flat hand against her forehead.

Just meters away, the crowd cheered and clapped loudly, as Amenadiel pulled the shirt over his head and threw it into the crowd. He stumbled over the dance floor, tried to make some dance moves and move his body to the music, while he was already loosening the belt on his pants.

Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle and he quickly pulled his smartphone out of his jacket pocket, opened the camera app and filmed Amenadiel, as he tried to do some kind of strip, because he had to just film this for posterity.

Yeah, his brother would surely kill him if he ever saw this video, but that would be worth it.

And besides: Amenadiel didn't need to know anything about this video in the first place...

 **The end**


End file.
